


Together

by SWSWWAD



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: A short one shot between Hamada and her boyfriend





	Together

As the final bell ran across the boy's campus of Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, most of the students head off to their after school clubs, but one boy rushes through the halls. Kenji Shimomura, a senior at the academy and a promising young author hurry through the school hearing the usual comments from those who know him. On the Akagi, Kenji is known just as well for his relationship with Hamada from the girls Sensha-dō team as he is for his writing.

Ever since they were children, Kenji and Hamada have always been close, and during their second year of middle school, the two close friends become lovers. The two teens were inseparable, and even now they are coming to the end of their school life onboard the school ship coming to an end, the couple is still as close as ever.

Keeping up his brisk pace, Kenji leaves the school grounds and heads straight for the park that dominates the center of the ship and separates the boys half of the vessel from the girls. The park is dominated by patches of trees and fields of flowers with paths cutting through the beautiful landscape. As usual, the park is busy with dog walkers, couples, and students who are gathering in their groups of friends. Kenji ignores them as he continues to walk only stopping when he sees the person he is looking for.

Even after so many years of being together, Kenji is still taken back by the beauty of her girlfriend. Standing by the fountain and fiddling with her hair as she stares into her mirror, Hamada is waiting for him. Slowing to a casually walk, Kenji approaches his girlfriend, and Hamada smiles as she sees him.

“I missed you,” Hamada says as she hugs Kenji.

“It’s only been a week,” Kenji tells her hugging Hamada back. “But I missed you too.”

It may have only been a week they have been apart, but to Kenji and Hamada, it felt like a lifetime since they have last been together. Never before have the couple spent more than a day alone but with exams and college interviews, the couple has found themselves struggling to find any time to be together. Breaking apart the couple take each other's hand and starts to walk.

“Did you already pick up the film?” Kenji asks.

“Yes,” Hamada replies with a nod. “We just need to stop for snacks on the way.”

* * *

Hamada’s apartment isn’t large, but it has everything she needs and the view from the window gives a perfect view of the sea. As Hamada goes about setting up the DVD player, Kenji looks around at the posters of boybands on the wall and the books that line the shelves. Kenji can’t help but smile when he sees some of his books are part of his girlfriend's collection. Getting published still seems on real to him even after having written three books.

“All set,” Hamada smiles as she grabs the remote and sets down on the sofa.

Kenji sits down next to her and Hamada quickly curls up next to him. Kenji’s arm wraps around her shoulder, and Hamada’s head rests on his shoulder. One of the best things about living in such cramped conditions is that neither Kenji or Hamada have to make excuses to snuggle close together like this.

“So what movie did you get?” Kenji asks hoping it isn’t a horror film.

If there is one thing Hamada and Kenji don’t agree on it is about horror films. In all the books Kenji has read and even in one of the books he has written it is always the man who stays brave and strong and his lover that cowers, but in real life, with Hamada and Kenji it is the opposite with Kenji often hiding his face from the gore or jump scares on screen. Hamada smiles reassuringly at Kenji’s questions looking up at him with kind and gentle eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Hamada replies softly. “As much as I enjoy comforting you, I picked up Kimi no Na wa (Your Name), so you have nothing to worry about. Unless you are scared, we might switch bodies with each other.”

“You should be the one that’s scared about switching bodies,” Kenji tells her. “You have no idea what it’s like to deal with my publisher, especially when there’s a deadline approaching.”

“True but you have no idea what it’s like to deal with Kinuyo when’s she’s angry, and we have training,” Hamada counters and they both laugh a little. “Well, anyway, let's start the film.”

* * *

The couple doesn’t make it halfway through the film before they start to lose interest and instead start to pay more attention to each other. It began with Hamada kissing Kenji lightly on the check which leads to more kissing. Now Hamada is Stradling Kenji’s lap, and the couple makes out while their hands explore and caress each other's bodies. This goes on for a few minutes before once again, Hamada takes a step forward and starts to unbutton Kenji’s shirt.

“It’s still surprising how thin you consider how long you spend sitting down writing,” Hamada tells her lover as she opens up Kenji’s top and her hands start to roam his stomach and chest.

“You know if it weren’t for the meals you bring me I would forget to eat,” Kenji says as his lips find Hamada’s neck and his hands slip up under her shirt to rub the skin of Hamada’s back.

“True,” Hamada smiles, arching her neck to give Kenji better access.

Soon Hamda’s hands start to remove Kenji’s shirt from his body, and as soon as that piece of clothing hits the floor, Kenji pulls off his lovers top.

“Is it me or have you grown stronger,” Kenji asks, staring at the muscles of Hamada’s arms and the six-pack on her stomach.

Kenji could name several people who would end a relationship because their girlfriend was stronger than them, but he isn’t bothered by that fact. It has always been this way between them. Hamada has always been stronger and often had to protect Kenji from bullies.

“Carrying heavy shells and equipment will do that to a girl,” Hamada tells him flexing her muscles before leaning in for another kiss.

Their lips met, and their tongues mingled as their hands resume their explorations of each others body. Soon Kenji’s finger unhooks Hamada’s bra, and another piece of clothing hits the floor. Kenji’s lips start to travel slowly lower closing in on Hamada’s chest, and when he reaches the top of her orbs, Kenji hears his girlfriend's breath hitch. Hamada’s fingers weave into Kenji’s hair has his lip wrap around her nipple, causing a moan to leave her throat. Switching over to the other peak, Kenji gets the same response as his hands slide down Hamada’s sides until they reach her skirt where his fingers quickly find and undo the zip.

“Someone’s eager,” Hamada smirks as she reluctantly pulls away to stand up and let her skirt slide down till it reaches the floor. “Very eager.” Hamada’s eyes fall to the bulge in Kenji’s lap. “Let me help you with that.”

Dropping to her knees, Hamada quickly starts pulling Kenji’s trousers and underwear down, which lifts his hips to assist in their removal. Soon standing before her Hamada comes face to face with Kenji’s large member.

“Do you want to move to the bed… bedroom?” Kenji asks as Hamda takes him in her hands.

“I’m fine here,” Hamada replies as she starts to gently stroke him. “Do you really want to move?”

“I’m… fine,” Kenji hiss as Hamada picks up the pace.

“Then it’s settled,” Hamada says before lowering her head until her lips replace her hand.

Now its Kenji’s turn to lose his fingers in his lover's hair as Hamada’s head starts to bob his hands gently grip her hair. The warmth from Hamada’s lips seems to spread throughout Kenji’s body as his grip tightens, and Hamada’s pace increases. It isn’t long before Kenji can feel a pressure build within him that keeps adding up until he feels like he’s about to burst but right when he’s about to reach his climax Hamda pulls away, and Kenji is powerless to stop her. Kenji shoots her a look, but Hamada just smiles as she stands.

“Wouldn’t you rather shoot that somewhere else?” Hamada innocently asks.

Kenji just smiles and nods as he watches Hamada slowly pull down her panties. Kenji’s eyes quickly lock onto Hamada’s most private spot where he sees delicate folds already damp and topped by a thin patch of hair.

“Are you still ok with doing it here?” Kenji asks unable to take his eyes off of his girlfriend as she slowly approaches him, swaying her hips from side to side.

“Do you really want to move?” Hamada asks Stradling Kenji again, so his length is pressed against her soft folds. “Or carry on write here?”

“Staying here works for me,” Kenji replies places his hands on Hamada’s hip.

“Thought so,” Hamada says raises her body.

Kenji’s grabs his length and holds himself steady as Hamada lowers herself down onto him. Both Kenji and Hamada let out a breath as the tip slides inside and Hamda slowly lowers herself down. A moan slips through her lips as Hamada finishes and Kenji's is entirely inside her. Hamada’s arms wrap around Kenji as she pulls him in her a kiss while Kenji’s hands rub her back. After sharing a breath kiss, Hamada gently starts to raise and lower her hips, letting out quiet moans.

Kenji’s hands soon find Hamada’s hips as his girlfriend starts to increase the speed of her movements, letting out more moans, which only gets louder as Kenji starts to thrust up to meet her hips. Letting out grunts with each thrust Kenji can feel sweat start to form on his forehead, and when Hamada throws her head back, he leans forward and takes her nipple into his mouth again. Hamada's hand's grip Kenji’s should and her fingernails dig in deep enough that Kenji is sure she will leave marks.

“AH! Fuck! Kenji!” Hamada cries out.

Let go of her nipple with a pop Kenji pulls Hamada forward for another kiss.

“I love you,” Kenji says as their lips break apart. “I can never get enough of you.”

“Love you too…” Hamada says. “Fuck! I’m close!”

“Me too,” Kenji replies through gritted teeth.

The speed of the couple increases with the volume of their moans and groans. Kenji can no longer ignore the signs of Hamada’s end approaching. Her walls squeeze down on him harder and harder the more they move bringing him closer and closer. Soon Hamada loses herself, and with on final cry of her lover's name, she reaches her climax. Kenji is pushed over the edge shortly after shooting off his load insider her without a care since Hamada’s on the pill.

Hamada collapses on top of her lover, and Kenji’s arms gently embrace her. Breathing heavy they stay as they are recovering with the first movements coming from when the couple moves their heads so they can kiss. Smiling to each other Hamada finally sits up. Feeling Kenji still hard inside her Hamada rolls her hips, forcing a groan from Kenji’s lips.

“Seems like you want to go again,” Hamada happily says.


End file.
